


Why don't you love me?

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Father Figures, M/M, Tissue Warning, Tony Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Why don't you love me?

Erano anni che Steve viveva con Tony e si erano avvicinati dopo la morte dei genitori di Stark.  
Steve si prendeva sempre cura di Tony per ogni minima cosa, per quanto imbarazzante potesse essere.  
Un giorno tornò a casa ferito e Steve era pronto lì per curarlo come sempre senza chiedere niente, a volte Tony si chiedeva se lui non fosse solo un lavoro e niente di più, ogni volta che gli si avvicinava lui lo guardava negli occhi e vi si perdeva per tutto il tempo, senza neanche sentire le domande "Allora Tony che ti è successo questa volta ?" chiese Steve con fare protettivo "Nulla, non ti preoccupare i classici idioti che ti pestano solo perchè sei ricco niente di preoccupante" disse per poi perdersi di nuovo nei suoi occhi, erano giorni che lui non riusciva a fare altro che fissarlo, fin da quando era piccolo aveva sempre conosciuto le grandi gesta di Capitan America quell'uomo meraviglioso che ora lo ricopriva di attenzioni, lo aveva visto sempre come un uomo che avrebbe voluto amare.  
Quella notte decise finalmente di andare da lui a dirgli quello che provava, lo vedeva vicino e lo coccolava sempre se aveva bisogno quindi non vide perchè non avrebbe potuto dirglielo.  
Si infilò nel letto con lui e gli diede un bacio per svegliarlo "Ciao Steve" gli disse dolcemente "Tony, cosa stai facendo sei impazzito?, esci subito dal mio letto!" disse Steve confuso "Non dovresti baciarmi, non dovresti fare queste cose Tony, potrei essere tuo padre" lo sgridò uscendo lui dal letto dato che Tony non si accennava a volerlo lasciare. " Se questo è il problema allora ti chiamerò papà" gli disse Tony "Su vieni qui e baciami papino" gli disse ancora Stark "No, Tony è sbagliato non puoi pensare che io faccia qualcosa di così immorale, tu per me sei il mio bambino" Tony lo guardò perplesso "Io ti amo, mi sei sempre piaciuto, non voglio che tu sia mio padre, tu non sei mio padre, mio padre era un idiota che è morto in un incidente d'auto perchè guidava una macchina ubriaco" specificò Tony "Io voglio essere amato da te, Steve, e non come ameresti tuo figlio" disse avvicinandosi a lui" Io voglio sentire il tuo calore voglio essere tuo nelle notti fredde, non voglio che tu mi metta le coperte e poi spenga la luce e vada via, siamo solo io e te, di cosa ti dovresti preoccupare?" gli disse arrivando al pianto.  
"Tony, stai tranquillo starò sempre con te e ti proteggerò ma come se fossi un bambino che è rimasto solo e che ho adottato, tu sei un ragazzino rispetto a me e rimarrai sempre tale, un piccolo cucciolo di cui mi devo prendere cura", Tony fuggì e si rinchiuse nella sua stanza, Steve dovette sfondare la porta per entrare a parlargli "Allora perchè mi hai sempre parlato in modo dolce e mi hai sempre coccolato senza dirmi che era inappropriato?" chiese all'uomo "Io sono sempre stato innamorato di te, io ti ho visto come la metà della mia anima non come una tata che veniva incastrata da mio padre perchè aveva qualche segreto scabroso su di lei" disse il giovane guardandola ancora negli occhi "I tuoi occhi mi dicono più di quello che dovevo sapere, tu sbattevi mio padre e a me non concedi neanche un bacio?" gli chiese furioso "Fammi tutto ciò che facevi a lui, ti supplico, fammi male ma permettimi di amarti" disse il ragazzo, era desideroso di avere una relazione con lui a qualsiasi costo "Non posso farlo, non sarebbe giusto, non sei quel tipo di persona, non sei un ragazzo che si vende per amore" gli disse dolcemente accarezzandogli i capelli "Tu non sai nulla di me, tutte le volte che torno a casa ammaccato è perchè lascio divertire qualcuno immaginando che sia tu a farlo, non mi faresti del male, voglio solo averti" continuò Stark   
"Tony, smettila non ti farò del male, tu non sei sano di mente hai bisogno di aiuto se cerchi così tanto il dolore" disse Rogers guardandolo "Permettimi di farti aiutare" concluse "Cosa vuoi fare Steve, vuoi abbandonarmi?" gli chiese "Tu devi farti curare hai troppe ossessioni nei miei confronti" disse poi chiamò dei medici che lo portarono via,"Io volevo solo il tuo amore e tu mi rinchiudi e butti via la chiave? Questo è essere crudeli" furono le ultime parole che sentì pronunciare da Tony prima che lo rinchiudessero. Steve sentiva che era la cosa giusta da fare e lo lasciò lì senza andarlo mai a trovare.


End file.
